A Cloud's Life
by cherrypeachblossom
Summary: [On Hiatus]Being a cloud? Not easy. Being part of the Varia? Hard. Being the Cloud Guardian of the Varia? Impossible. But, somehow everything works out in the end. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR.
1. Memories

**Hello, everyone. I hope you enjoy this story. The first few chapters might seem a bit boring and short, but it will get better as I get used to writing in third person and as there is more action. I hope people will give reviews, BUT I do not want reviews asking me when will I update, update faster or saying my chapters are too short, etc. I will be answering other reviews at the bottom of each chapter and probably won't have any messages at the beginning. Enjoy. **

* * *

Memories

It was like any normal day for Renata Saito. As soon as school let out, she went to her locker, and headed to the library to work on homework. Finding a table in the back, she she set her backpack down and took out her 2-in-1 PC. She checked her email, but as usual there were no new emails. The only emails she usually received were school-related. So, she accessed her online geometry textbook and took out her notebook and started solving problems.

Two hours had passed, Renata was packing her bag. There was a flash. She felt like something was trying to get into her mind, there was pain. Images rushed through. Something about a clam, flames, people with magic abilities. It was a bunch of nonsense.

 _Are these memories? From the future? But that won't make sense, the future hasn't happened. Why would I be receiving memories? And why is there a marshmallow trying to take over the world? Might as well look at these memories. Seems fun._

Renata took out her smartphone with a Uta no Prince-sama case and checked the time. The library would be closing soon. _I'll look at these memories at home. Time for training._

As soon as she left school grounds she broke into a sprint before vaulting over the parking lot wall. People didn't even spare her a glance, being used to such action. She did that all the way home. Flipping, spinning, jumping. Rather than walking around obstacles she used them as a mean to practice. Growing up in a small fishing town really forced one to become creative, which was perfect for a budding traceuse.

Renata arrived at her home in 20 minutes. It was a small cottage looking over the sea. She lived in the cottage with her grandpa who was often out fishing. Renata dropped her bag in next to her bed which had a Diabolik Lovers blanket. Basically, her whole entire room was filled with anime-related stuff, especially ones with hot guys. Don't forget the otome games that lined the shelf holding up her game consoles. (Oh, she got the money legally. Her mom left Renata a fortune when she died.) She went to the kitchen and started to make dinner. Her grandpa arrived just as she finished setting the table. They ate, drank, talked about the day. Her grandpa left as soon as he finished eating and went to the porch to talk to his fishing buddies. Renata took the dishes to the sink, washed them, and dried them. As soon as she was done, she went straight to her room. _Time to look at these "memories".  
_

* * *

A 20-year old woman wearing denim shorts and a plain gray t-shirt stood in front of a huge mansion, well, more of a castle. On the gate was a huge emblem of a black dragon-dinosaur like creature. In her hands, a box with the same exact emblem.

She was just visiting Italy, the place where her mom and grandpa came from. As she was walking down the sidewalk, she saw three weird people accidentally drop a box on to the pavement. There was a blond who had long bangs that covered his eyes and wearing a tiara, a floating baby with a indigo pacifier, and a man with long, silver hair and a sword in his hand. They all wore black coats with the same emblem. The weirder thing was that nobody in the area even looked at them. Heck, it was like they couldn't even see them. She picked up the box and noticed that the weirdos were gone. _It wouldn't hurt to drop the box off. Would it?_ And that's how she arrived in front of a big castle.

 _Well, here goes nothing._ She pressed the doorbell and was answered with

"VOOOOOIIII! WHO IS THIS?"

The woman flinched, "I'm just here to drop off a box that a person dropped. The box happens to have to same logo as the one on the gate, so I'm assuming the people that dropped it is here."

"What did the people look like?"

"A blond with a tiara, a floating baby, and a man with very long hair. Why?"

The call was quickly cut off and before she knew it, in front of her was the long-haired man she saw earlier holding a sword to her throat.

"VOOOIIII! What famiglia are you from?" the man hissed.

The woman looked at the man with eyes of confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"WHAT FAMIGLIA ARE YOU FROM?" the man repeated.

"I really have no idea what you are talking about."

The man looked at her suspiciously before withdrawing his sword. "How did you see through the illusion?"

"Illusion?"

"We shouldn't have been seen by anyone."

"I doubt that. You guys really stood out of a crowd. I'm surprised by the fact that everybody ignored you guys."

"Why weren't you scared of my sword?"

"Parkour really helps you become more brave and logical. You didn't look like a person who would actually kill another person without reason."

"How can you speak Italian so fluently?"

"My grandpa spoke it to me at home."

"Hm, follow me."

"Why?"

"You're going to meet with the Boss."

The woman just shrugged nonchalantly, "Okay. I have nothing better to do."

The man just looked at her strangely.

* * *

Renata opened her eyes in shock. Her future self was part of the mafia?! Specifically in an assassin group?! Not just an group, but one of the strongest group?! As a main member?! How? _Well, I always thought my life was boring. I shouldn't be so surprised that I joined the mafia. But why did I receive these memories? I guess I'll find out soon._ She closed her eyes and looked into her future.

* * *

A woman with black hair was underneath stones. In front of her were seven people. There was a spiky brunette, a black broccoli haired person, a blue pineapple female, a white turf top, a silver octopus, a person with a katana, and a male with a very cold glare.

"Rena…" the brunette said with a whisper.

Renata just smiled and said, "Go. Tuna-fish, don't let my death be in vain. Show them the power of the Vongola. Show them the power of your younger self."

"But.. what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Tell the rest of the Varia that if they die foolishly, I will make sure they suffer in the afterlife."

"Rena, we will be victorious."

"I'm sure you will Tuna. Remember, there is a fine line between courage and stupidity. Stop playing jump rope with it. The family needs the sky. Octopus, protect my little tuna, destroy anyone like a storm that hurts him. Lawn-head, no matter what, always be the sun that will light a path. Baseball idiot, never lose your happy-go-lucky personality for the rain never changes. Wash away the pain. Kyo-chan, don't be such a loner and work together. You are the strongest guardian. Chrome, you are strong, never forget that, you have the power of creation. Tell the pineapple that I'll miss him as much as I hate him. Idiotic broccoli, I don't have anything to say for you. You're bound to attract danger, being the lightning."

The group didn't even glare, flinch and pout at the nicknames; they could only turn in hesitation and walk away with a vow to defeat the Millefiore one and for all.

Renata looked at the sky before taking her final breath. _Oh well, life was fun. I'm glad I joined the Varia as their cloud guardian._

* * *

Renata opened her eyes with awe. _I was so brave._ _My future self must have given me these memories somehow so that I could find the Varia. Well, that future has been changed. I can still be the Cloud Guardian._ She looked at the clock, it was 8 o'clock. _I guess I'll just look at my other not as important memories._

At 10, she climbed into her bed after a nice shower and grabbed one of her many plushies. _Hopefully, the Varia received all their memories and get me out of this place, fast._ She snuggled deeper into her blanket. _Hopefully._

* * *

 **Published: March 29, 2016**


	2. Change

**Hope you liked the previous chapter. This chapter will make the character seem a bit un-Mafia like and a little bit fangirlish, but don't worry, she'll become more Varia-like as the story continues. Remember, she's the same age as Tsuna. The first few paragraphs will be a bit confusing if you do not watch reverse harem animes, but please endure it, or skip it. Your choice.**

* * *

Change

Renata was walking home from school for the first time. Why? All because of a song. It was hard to do parkour with headphones on, so she decided to walk. The song? HEAVENS GATE by HEAVENS from the franchise Uta no Prince-sama. The full version just came out and she was eager to listen to it. HEAVENS might be mean and cruel, but they were still hot and good singers. Not as hot as QUARTET NIGHT and STARISH, bands that were also from Uta no Prince-sama.

For Renata, when she starts listening to one song she listens to all of of them. Right after the playing of HEAVENS GATE , Baby! My Strawberry! came next. It was a duet by Jinguuji Ren from STARISH and Camus from QUARTET NIGHT. As much as Renata hated playboys and Ren was one, she still couldn't help but listen to his beautiful voice. Camus is a cold, callous aristocrat. Need to say more? All the members of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT. were cute in their own way. QUARTET NIGHT was slightly better but it was close. So, she listened to song after song, most of them from UtaPri, and fangirled all the way home.

She was just a few yards away from home, when she felt a dangerous aura. She looked around and saw that it was coming from her house. Within a second, the headphones were off and around her neck. She broke into a sprint, running up the hill and jumping over the fence onto the porch. _Grandpa is okay. He's out fishing. Just act like everything's normal. If it gets bad, run._ Slowly, Renata opened the door… Her eyes just grew wide at the people sitting in her living room.

"You're late, trash."

"VOOII!"

"How could you make the boss wait?"

"It's so nice to see you again sweetie."

"You have to pay me for all the waiting."

"Ushishishishishi. The commoner is amazed by the Prince's presence."

"Bel-sempai, she's amazed by your stupidity."

"Shut it froggy." *Thunk*

"Rena-nee, even though I don't remember you, save me from this fake prince."

Renata's chest became awfully tight and her eyes started to blink harshly.

"Don't you dare cry." Xanxus threatened. "I swear, one tear, and you're out."

A wide smile spread across Renata's face as she heard the familiar Italian, "I missed you guys."

She glared at Fran, "What do you mean you forgot about me!?"

"I got hit in the head with cheese and lost my memory."

"Why am I not surprised?" she sighed.

After a lot of hugs; explaining why the Varia came to see her so late; trading of phone numbers; promises to join the Varia as soon as school ended; and threats to not appear at school, Renata kicked the Varia out of her house just as her grandpa came back from fishing. (The Varia went through the backdoor and grandpa came in through the front.)

"Renata! Look at this huge fish I caught!"

"That's nice, Grandpa."

"Make sure it tastes really good!"

"As usual, Grandpa."

After a lively dinner, dishes, final touches to her essay, shower, and brushing, Renata jumped into bed and grabbed several Pokémon plushies. _Today was such a nice day. I got to meet the Varia! I can't wait when school ends in two weeks, I'll be off to Italy and living a happy life. Wait, what about Grandpa? I can't just leave him here and how would I explain to him why I will be going to Italy? I could always say that I received a scholarship to take high school abroad. I will still go to school even when I'm Italy. Maybe I could go to a mafia high school? But I would be really behind others. Maybe the Varia could train me over the summer. Perhaps Tuna-fish and the others will also go to a mafia high school. Whatever, I'll think of everything later._ And with that, she drifted off to sleep. Finally, the dream she wanted ever since those memories two months ago was getting closer.

* * *

Rrriiiiinnngggg!

Renata headed straight for her locker as soon as the last class ended. _Time to hit the books. Finals are coming up. Why are there so many people crowded around the windows?_ She headed towards the windows to see what cause such a commotion. Outside of the school was a limo... Nobody in this town was that rich unless…. _I told those idiots to not come to my school! I'll just hide out in the library._

"Ready. Set. Go. With-" Renata quickly took out her phone and saw a new text. _I forgot to turn my phone vibrate, again. Thank god it's after school._ She took a look at the number. _This number...I better not look at it. But he might as well just yell out my name which is more embarrassing… I'll look at the text._

'VOOOIII! WHERE ARE YOU?'

'Go away. I'm in school.'

'School ended. Xanxus wants to see you."

'Sigh. Drive somewhere else. I will go there to meet up with you guys.'

'Fine. We'll be in the park.'

 _There goes my studying._ Renata sighed. _I'm starting to regret joining the Varia. Oh well._ She picked up her bag. Locked her locker and left school. _Thank god it's Friday._ She jumped over the gate and freeran all the way to the park.

* * *

It wasn't hard to spot the Varia in the park. The moment Renata stepped into the park, she heard the obnoxious "Ushishishishi" and the loud "VOOIII!". Luckily, most people were at work or school, so there were few people in the park. The people in the park, however, just stood there staring. _This is so embarrassing. The faster I get them out the better._

Renata walked over to the Varia ignoring the stares and asked, "What did you need me for?"

"Ushishishishi. We're here to bring you to Italy."

"But I still have school, finals, and graduation."

"Trash, you are exempt from finals and we are now your legal guardians."'

"How?"

"VOOII! We are part of the Vongola. How else do you think?! We-"

"Just ignore my question. I do not want to know how. When are we leaving? Did you guys threaten my grandpa?"

"We are leaving now. I'll charge you if you make me wait. We did not threaten your grandpa."

"Can I stop by at my house to pack up and say bye to my grandpa?"

"Thanks to our future memories,we already have your room prepared with all the game consoles, poster, plushies, anime stuff you could possibly want, but there aren't any games because we didn't what games you already had. We can drive you to your house to pick up your games. You don't have to bring any clothes. I already picked out a bunch of cute clothes for you~."

"Thanks, Luss-nee."

*Squeal* "She called me Luss-nee~."

* * *

Renata just finished packing up when her grandpa came up to her with an envelope in his hand, "Renata, read this when you are on the plane," he handed over the letter.

She took the envelope and tucked it into her pocket."Okay. Bye, Grandpa," she hugged him.

"You have made me proud. Both of your parents would be proud of you. Living your destiny."

"Destiny?" Renata let go of her grandpa.

"You'll understand when you read the letter. Now go join the Varia." he smiled.

"Okay. I'll visit you." she started to head towards the limo. She stopped and slowly turned her head back. "Wait. How-"

"Just go." he said with a smile. "Why else would you think I would let you go?"

* * *

 **Published: May 8, 2016**


	3. New

I slightly changed this chapter to clarify some things. **Must Read Bold Below**

 **I know I will be getting reviews and PMs saying that Renata is a Mary-Sue, however, I promise you that Renata will not become a Mary-Sue. Remember, Mary-Sue is relative. Yes, Renata is going to have an easy time adjusting to the physical capabilities because of her memories from the future and her parkour and dance experience. Yes, she will learn about the mafia world quickly, but that's only because of her memories. Yes, she will later be able to take out hundreds of mafia underlings quickly, but that's only because everybody in the Varia can do that. Remember, just because a character is OP when compared to normal real-world people, doesn't mean that the character is a Mary-Sue. **

**Before saying a character is Mary-Sue just because the character is stronger than an average person, look at the reason(s) s/he might have those talents and look to see if other people around the character have similar traits. If the character has talents that have no logical explanation to them, such as background or environment, probably a Mary-Sue. However, if you don't like characters that don't start off as having zero talents, don't read. **

As always, please review! (But not reviews that ask about when the next chapter is coming out or to update)

* * *

New

The long ride to the airport was quite something. Throughout the whole ride, Renata just stared at the Varia's antics. Even though she had received her memories from the future, it was still weird seeing it in person. _To think I will eventually become like them. The joy._

"Ushishishi. What is the commoner thinking of?" Bel asked Renata.

"How weird you guys are," Renata replied.

"She got you this time, trash."

Renata broke in dryly, "It was to everyone."

*insert pause, cue realization*

"VOOIII! We are not weird."

"To a normal person, yes you are."

"Yare, yare. We're in the airport." Mammon quickly materialized out of the limo.

"It's at, not in." Renata stepped out of the limo. Her jaw dropped. She stared at the huge jet with an equally big Varia logo on it. "Ohhh….When you said we were in the airport, this is what you meant."

"What else would I mean?" Mammon asked. "The Vongola has private hangars in airports all over."

"Well, I misspoke then, " Renata murmured.

"VOOOIII! WE ARE LEAVING!" Squalo yelled from the plane's door.

"Coming!" Renata ran up the stairs.

* * *

Renata was leaned back in her seat, well Mammon's seat. The Varia did not have enough time to install another seat for her, so she got Mammon's seat. Being a baby, Mammon sat in her lap, much to the protest of a fake prince.

The plane was strangely quiet as the most Varia were napping in their reclining seats. Bel was playing on his 3DS, leaking an occasional "Ushishishi". Renata suspected it was something very gory and bloody. She was surfing the web on her phone. The Varia's private jet had fast Wi-Fi. It also had it's own kitchen with chef and a full bathroom. There were closets filled with different types of clothes in the way back in case of a quick change. The seats could even be turned into beds.

"YEEESSS!" Renata jumped out of her seat as much as her seat belt would allow.

Unfortunately, Mammon was sleeping on her lap and fell onto the floor as the Varia looked at her with murderous glances.

"VOOOIIIII! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"How dare you wake the boss up?!"

"You have to pay for my hospital fees."

"Ushishishi. That's why you sit with the prince."

"I'll have higher hospital fees."

"Bel-sempai will be broke."

"You'll have even higher fees when I'm done with you, froggy."

"Trash, you have some explaining to do."

Renata gulped. "I-I'm just happy because I just found out B-Project was going to receive an anime." She looked around at the grouchy Varia.

"Rena-nee, that doesn't mean you can break my eardrums," Fran deadpanned.

"Now, now. Calm down everyone. I'm sure Rena-chan did not mean it on purpose." Lussuria broke in. "Rena-chan, if you want to say anything just tell me and I'll listen. Ignore the others."

"Okay, Luss-nee."

So, Renata and Lussuria talked enthusiastically for most of the ride and the rest of the Varia were even more annoyed with all the fangirling over cute boys.

* * *

 _I forgot how big the Varia HQ was._ Renata walked into the Varia mansion with excitement. The front room was elegantly decorated. It showed off the Vongola's wealth yet wasn't gaudy. Renata half expected it to be a dark, tattered mansion like the one from Beauty and the Beast. _I wonder how this room remains like this with the Varia around. I'm sure I passed a famous painting. What was it called again? I think it began with a T or was it a B?_

"Rena-chan~" Lussuria called.

"Yeah?" Renata asked.

"I want to show you the room we prepared for you."

"Lead me to it."

Renata's room was right next to Lussuria's and Bel's room and across from Fran's. She opened the door to her room and jaw dropped to the floor, again. The white walls were elegantly splattered with posters from all her favorite anime and otome games. There was a large window seat right across from the door with plushies on it and the floor below. It was the good type of messy though. A queen-sized canopy bed sat next to the window seat It was lavender with minimalistic purple designs on the cover. Across it was a huge flatscreen TV. Underneath the TV was a oak shelf filled with the newest game consoles.

"This is amazing," Renata said with shock. She turned to Lussuria, "Did you do all of this? How did you know what sorts of anime I liked?"

"It were the memories from the future. The boys did all the carrying while I selected the items" Lussuria replied.

"Were they complaining the whole entire time? You know, with Xanxus getting mad and Levi declaring that he would carry whatever Xanxus wanted him to. How in the world is that guy so loyal? And Squalo was probably cursing both you and me, while Mammon complained how he wasn't getting paid and Bel was going on and on how a prince doesn't do work and Fran was just being monotonously sarcastic, right?"

Lussuria laughed, "How did you know?"

Renata shrugged her shoulders, "It's just obvious. It amazes me how they always seem to hate each other but deep down they're closer than a real family."

"You're right," Lussuria replied, "Anyway, I want to show you all the clothes I bought for you. I followed your future-self's style. Most of the clothing are just going to be copies of your Varia uniform because we're required to wear it all the time, with certain exceptions. But don't worry, I made sure to add some other outfits to your wardrobe that aren't copies of the Varia uniform."

"You're the best!" Renata gave Lussuria a hug.

Lussuria returned the hug. "It was nothing, sweetie." He looked at the small digital clock on the bedside table. "It's getting late, you'll have to look at the clothes yourself. Remember dinner is at six." Lussuria quickly flitted away to cook dinner.

* * *

Renata slid down the banister to the dining room, wearing her Varia uniform. The infamous Varia coat was unbuttoned, showing a slightly body-hugging purple shirt and black denim shorts. On her hands were fingerless black gloves. She wore a pair black converse. Around her neck was her signature black headphones. Apparently every member of the Varia had to have a distinct item that could allow people to eaily distinguish them, such as, Bel's tiara, Fran's frog hat, and Squalo's sword. Renata quickly redid the ponytail that got loose on the slide down and walked to the dining room.

As she opened the door, she was met with Varia-volume noise. _They are at it again._ Renata sighed and sat in the empty seat next to Lussuria.

Lussuria smiled and patted her head, "Just in time. Xanxus has a special announcement to make after dinner."

So, they enjoyed a meal of spaghetti aglio e olio with panna cotta for dessert. Renata ate with vigour, not used to having Italian food. Seafood is great but it's difficult to come up with new methods of making it after exhausting all possible methods.

As soon as Xanxus finished his meal, he stood up and said, "Trash, we will be training the new scum starting from tomorrow."

The whole room broke into chaos, ranging from "VOOII! You better be ready" to "Ushishishishi, a prince never teaches a commoner his tricks" to "I better be paid".

Renata frowned, "What will I be learning?"

"Whatever we want you to learn," Xanxus replied gruffly.

"For how long?"

"As long as we fill like it,"

"Will I get my weapon? How about my Varia ring?"

Xanxus glared at Renata, "Shark, explain it to her."

Renata turned to Squalo who was sitting across from her, "So?"

Squalo stared at her, "You will not be getting your ring until you complete 5 missions, and at least one has to be solo." Looking at Renata's dejected face, he took a breath, "But, here's your weapon." He threw two thin metal bracelets towards Renata.

Renata caught it with glee and put one on each wrist. "Do I need to use my flames in order to activate it?"

"Yep. We had it made based off of future memories." Luss answered and patted her head, "Don't worry. We will train you in flames and prepare you for school, so you won't embarrass yourself."

Renata looked at him with confusion, "School?"

"You and Bel will be going to the high school division at Vongola Academy for allied familgias in the fall." Mammon stated. "Fran will be in the elementary division."

Lussuria replied. "Don't worry, you'll make friends."

Renata sighed, "I'm not worried about friends, I just have no idea who to not upset."

"It will be easy to tell," Lussuria replied happily. "Besides, even if your training doesn't goes well, they will not dare to upset you, unless you fail really badly."

"How come?"

"Ushishishi. The commoner doesn't even remember the uniform Vongola Academy , even though she picked froggy up everyday," Bel laughed.

Realization dawned on Renata. "Oh, now I remember." She smiled fondly at those memories of picking up brats at Vongola Academy.

* * *

 _It was the first time Renata had picked up Fran. (She was on her way back from a mission when Squalo asked if she could pick Fran up. Apparently the normal driver was a traitor and they were currently looking for a new one.) Every kid just stared at her with a multitude of expressions as she was waiting for Fran outside the school gates. There were faces filled with awe, shock, surprise, apathy, and envy. Who could blame them? The higher members of the Varia didn't usually blatantly stand around looking of the time, the presence of a Varia member means death._

Why are they staring at me? It's not like the main branch kids have never seen me. _Renata sighed._ Can't wait to see how the kids at the other branches will react to me. _She thought sarcastically._

 _Renata was standing outside the main branch of Vongola Academy where the children of the upper echelons of the mafia families allied with the Vongola went to from daycare all the way to high school. People from the lower echelons sent their kids to the various branches spread throughout Italy. Vongola Academy was open to to all allies, foreign and domestic to foster positive relationships and also for different famiglias to keep an eye on each other (they're very paranoid). So it wasn't uncommon to see kids from the Difo Famiglia hanging out with kids from Nuevo Famiglia._ _Students who came from famiglias outside of Italy lived in luxury dorms on campus. Most of the students Italian Mafia Famiglias lived in their own HQs as no matter how far they live, they can always get to school by various means of transportation. It was very normal to see helicopters, planes, boats, trains, limos, cars, bullet train, etc. You can name any form of transportation used by humans and it will be there. The campus itself had several acres of land for modes of transportation that did not use the road, there even is a place for boats to dock._

 _As she stood there, the kids watched her as a urumi came out of one of her jacket sleeves and whipped upwards towards a tree next to the gates. With a tug, a suited man fell out wrapped in the urumi blade. Renata walked over to the man and pointed a dagger at the man's neck._

 _"Talk."_

 _The man looked at her with fake confusion, "About what?"_

 _The dagger in Renata's hand was pointed closer to the man's neck. So close, that blood trickled out. "What were you doing in those trees?"_

 _"Nothing." The man shrugged. "Just waiting for my ki-Hey! Get your hand out of my pocket." His eyes widened as Renata pulled out a notebook from his jacket pocket. "T-that's nothing important," he stammered. Renata just ignored him as she kicked the man in the stomach and started to read the notebook._

 _"Uh. Help! Someone is attacking me!" the man 'desperately' pleaded at the students and adults staring at the scene. Everybody looked away and pretended to be preoccupied. No one dared to challenge a member of the Varia._

 _"Rena-nee, what are you doing?" Fran came up to her. He was wearing the standard 2nd year uniform of the high school division of Vongola Academy. A pair of penny loafers along with black dress pants and blazer that had the the Vongola emblem embroidered on the left side of the chest with the word Vongola replaced with Vongola High. On the upper right sleeve was the Varia emblem. Underneath the blazer was a white colored shirt paired with a navy tie._

 _Each grade level at Vongola Academy had the same uniform except the tie was different and different divisions also had a slight change in the name on the emblem. Also, girls could opt-out for a plaid skirt that was the color of their grade level rather than wearing pants and could wear black flats rather than penny loafers. Students from different families also had different emblems on their left sleeve._

 _Renata tossed the notebook to Fran. "Dealing with a spy. He has collected a lot of data on the Vongola brats."_

 _"Oh. I promised I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta that you could drop them off at Vongola HQ." Fran looked at Renata. Most people would have though Fran was looking at Renata with emotionless eyes, however after being around him for so long, it was easy for her to read Fran. Fran wanted to hang out with I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta a bit longer._

 _Renata sighed, "Very well. Let me send this person to Vongola HQ. Tuna fish and the others will love dealing with this guy." Renata took out her smartphone. A few minutes later, several suited men took the spy away and the kids went into her Porsche._

 _"I call shotgun!" Lambo yelled as he dove into the passenger seat._

 _I-pin frowned, "Lambo, that not fair. It's my turn."_

 _Lambo stuck his tongue out, "That only on Tsuna-nee's car."_

 _They spent the whole time arguing about who's turn it was and even Fuuta and Fran were dragged in. Fuuta was wearing the same exact outfit as Fran, except he had a forest green tie, showing that he was a first year in high school and the Vongola emblem on his sleeve rather than the Varia emblem. Lambo and I-pin, who were in there 1st year of middle school also wore the same uniform except their ties were dark purple and had Vongola Middle written underneath the Vongola emblem embroidered on the left breast._

 _"What did I get myself into?" Renata sighed in the driver's seat._

* * *

"I am never going to be their babysitter," Renata growled. After that incident, Renata was assigned as their "babysitter". When she did not have a mission, she send I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta, and Fran to school and picked them up when school ended. The worst part was if any of the other Vongola Guardians were out, she would have to babysit them. Just I-pin, Fuuta and Fran was fine, but throwing Lambo into the mix caused chaos. She was assigned as "babysitter" because apparently Renata was the best with kids after Tsuna so, she was the b. Ryohei was too loud and made the kids exhausted from the "EXTREME" training.

Lussuria laughed, "Don't worry, Bel has your position now."

"Good luck."

* * *

Before Renata went to bed, she decided to unpack her backpack that was filled with games and started organizing them. Just as she finished she looked into her backpack to check for any additional games when she found an envelope. She frowned. _This is the envelope Grandpa gave me. Might as well check what's in it._ She sat on the window seat and opened the envelope. Inside were several sheets of paper and a small black charm. She skimmed through the papers. _This...How is this possible?!_

* * *

 **The first few chapters are going to be a tad bit boring but please continue reading. It is going to get a lot better as Renata learns more about the mafia and her background history. *wink* And as I get more into the plot, the chapters will come out faster.**

* * *

 **Published: July 2, 2016**

 **Edited: July 30, 2016**


	4. BEING REWRITTEN

Hey Everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I did not have the time or the skill to write the story I wanted. Every chapter draft came out forced. I decided to discountinue this story. I'm planning on rewritting it over the summer, but it depends on wether or not I have time and the belief to write and the ability to write what I have in my head. I

I really love the story I have and all other fanfics I have, but it's just that I can't express it.

Thanks for reading this whole entire message. You can contact me through PM or by commenting.

Sincerely,

cherrypeachblossom


	5. Important Note Read the whole note

Hey Everyone!

I know I stated that I was planning to rewrite _A Cloud's Life_ and I did. I'm just not really into the KHR fandom at the moment, but I've been trying my hardest to return. It's just difficult to write for something you're not interested in. I loved and still do KHR and have been a fan for years, it's just that I'm obsessing over the DC fandom, specifically the show Young Justice. (I loved the first season, but not the second season. Anyway, that's not the point.) It's just that I'm stuck in this phase. **However, if you PM me, I can give you the general plot and my plan for** ** _A Cloud's Life_** **to play out if you're dying to know.**

I have good news for those who like the DC universe. I'm planning to write a fic for Young Justice if any of you are interested. It's about an OC. I like writing OCs, they allow you to play around with canon. I hope to make this new fic more unique than an other OC fic for Young Justice. Wish me luck!

 **Once again, I'm truly sorry for those who enjoyed this.**

Thanks for dealing with my rambling,

cherrypeachblossom


End file.
